hyorufandomcom-20200213-history
Keika Yomichi
"Just go for it!" Keika is the youngest daughter of the middle class Yomichi Family. Her family is mostly known as experts on transportation. They are often hired by upperclass and some times even the royal family to provide transportation. Appearance Keika always seems to forget a part of her school uniform and rather walks around in her pilot attire. She often wears her green coat and pilot hat with glasses for when she flies. Other than that she has a white shirt below it and wears a pair of jeans. She has black boots and always carries a small camera with her. Most distinctive about Keika is her hair, which has a beautiful red color. Along with that she has clear blue eyes. Keika doesn't stand out in a crowd for her height, because she is still not very tall. Personality The first word to describe Keika is carefree. She isn't good with strict rules and rather follows her own instinct. Keika tends to immediately say what she thinks no matter how harsh, childish or ridiculous it may be. She often gets in trouble for it but can't be bothered. Unusually optimistic, it would take something very grave for Keika not to see a positive side of a situation. Because of this people often feel at ease with her when they are down. Other than that Keika still has quite a big childish troublemaking side and laughs off a lot. Listening is not her best quality unless it is to help out a friend. She cares deeply for her friends and if the situation really needs it she can be serious and focussed as well. Keika also loves to take pictures of nature. She finds calmth and peace in nature when she needs it, just like her father. Even though many wouldn't guess, Keika is actually very intelligent. Also within her family she is so far the youngest to have a license for a specific transportation vehicle. She got her aircraft pilot license not long after she turned 15. Other than that it seems that she is a prodigy when it comes to her family's business as she has no problem driving a car, controlling a boat, train and other means of transportation (even though she has no license). History The Yomichi family is a family that played a big part in the War for the El as they provided the transportation for the country that tried to befriend the Hyoru. Creating several transportation vehicles alongside sending out pilots/drivers and repairing vehicles, worn the family out and costed them a lot. The family suffered more and more as they became one of the main targets for the opposing country. When the war ended, the family was left with only 1/3rd of it's original family members. Eventually, they turned out to be one of the families that still had the ability to form contracts with Hyoru as well. Unfortunatly the losses and emotional trauma caused by the war somehow prevented the family from having any potential summoner for several years. The family eventually gave up hope on a summoner and developed a regular quiet and calm lifestyle. The family was still always known for their expertise on transportation, but became more known for their silent and calm behaviour as well. When Keika was born, the family expected nothing different from her. But rather than being a calm and quiet child that excelled at anything that had to do with transportation, they were surprised by an energetic loud child that didn't listen and managed to start and drive one of the several vehicles at the age of 5. Often people wondered if Keika was truly a part of the family, but her genius with transportation was enough proof and soon enough when her potential to become a summoner was discovered, the family had all the proof they needed. Keika's parents took her to all four universities to see where she wanted to go. When they visited the Eyan university, Keika was overwhelmed by the forceful opinions about how to treat the Hyoru. Rather annoyed by the forcefulness Keika stated that she didn't need idiots who would force anything on to her and her Hyoru without knowing them. The second university they visited was the Waru university. Keika was impressed by their work on physical development of the Hyoru but soon enough found herself bothered by the overall attitude on the university. The behaviour of the upperclass students offended her up to the point of insulting one of the upperclass, calling him a spoiled asshole that should learn some respect before it would come back to bite him in the ass. The third university was the Sa-iki university. Even though Keika felt at ease in the university and was glad she finally found an university that didn't annoy her, she decided to go look at the Noto university as well. After realising that the atmosphere at the Noto university was rather the same as at the Sa-iki university, Keika took her time deciding what would fit her better. Eventually Keika chose to join the Noto University. Plot (ignore) Arch's Powers and Personality For details on Arch, please visit his own page Arch. Relationships * Arch: Keika loves Arch like he is her older brother. * Stephen Grey: Stephen is the first person who has been flying with Keika. She was the pilot on his aircraft when he had to travel for his very first fieldmission. This was also Keika's first official flight after obtaining her license. Keika has taken a liking to the shy young man and loves to bother him. Trivia * First year classes ** Beginning summoning ** Beginning combat ** Beginning transformation ** Beginning hyoru magic ** General magic theory I ** Origins of magic I ** Medical studies I ** Engineering and magic * Joined 'Take to the Skies! Club' * Keika's theme http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wyfRVjn71ho&list=UU26zQlW7dTNcyp9zKHVmv4Q * Student at the Noto University * Claims to be unbeatable in the sky Category:Character Category:Female Category:PC Category:Noto